Distance
by Urchin Power
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are inseparable, but not together. But after finally finding the courage to confess, Fuji has seemed to disappear. Now it's all in the matter of Hide and Seek. [Tezuka x Fuji]


_**Title:** Distance  
**Date:** July 24, 2005  
**Authoress:** Urchin Power (formerly know as Dead Insomniac)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
**Category:** Humour/Romance  
**Summary:** Tezuka and Fuji are inseparable, but not together. But after finally finding the courage to confess, Fuji has seemed to disappear. Now it's all in the matter of Hide and Seek.(TezukaFuji)  
**Note:** I had the longest writer's block and in fact I actually quit for a year… or half a year or something. Well, I'm back and writing for Prince of Tennis! Yay! So, I'm crossing my fingers to hope that everyone who stumbles upon this story will enjoy reading it. Sit back, have a cookie, and enjoy!_

**Distance**

It was early. In fact, it was an ungodly time to be up and about, especially since the sun hasn't even risen yet! Nevertheless, there was the usual 'thump, thump' coming from the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Seigaku tennis team's captain was practicing his serves, which was the only thing he could really do by himself, since tennis is a minimum two player game. Not too far off sat Fuji Syusuke on one of the benches, who was just idly watching Tezuka toss the ball up and hitting it.

For the past few days Tezuka and Fuji were inseparable. They would always walk to school together and back, they would always stand next to each other during tennis practice, and they would always be seen together in the school hallways. And there was no apparent reason as to why. Takeshi Momoshiro rumoured that it was because both boys started to date. However, that theory was immediately shot down by 50 laps and Inui explaining that through the data he collected, both boys have 0.08 percent courage to ask the other out.

Back to the present, Tezuka made his way over to the sitting Fuji. At once, Fuji stood up and brought a towel and water bottle to the captain. "Saa… You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Fuji said with the normal smile plastered on his face. Tezuka being Tezuka didn't respond and merely shrugged his shoulders. Fuji being Fuji just widened his smile as he said, "It's nice out today."

"What time is it?" Tezuka asked in his typical imposing tone.

"Hm… It's still early. The rest shouldn't be arriving until another 15 minutes, at least." Fuji commented with a sheepish smile on his face. Tezuka paused for a moment. He always gave it a small thought, the possibility of asking said tensai out. But how should he do it? And when was the right time? By confessing now, would 15 minutes be enough? Knowing Oishi, he would most likely come to practice a little earlier to check up on all the equipment and do that mothering thing he does. So that would mean roughly 10 minutes. And since he spent all that time thinking that left him with 5 minutes. How in the world was Tezuka supposed to confess in 5 minutes? Make that 4? Well, Tezuka is outstanding in almost everything, but 4 minutes was just impossible for him… make that 3.

"It's Oishi-san and Eiji!" Fuji said with a note of cheerfulness in his voice.

"Aa." Tezuka replied making sure he had his 'I Am Tezuka Hear Me Roar' look on his face, rather than the 'I Am In Love With Fuji' look.

"Nya! It's sooo early!" Kikumaru exclaimed running and bouncing towards where Tezuka and Fuji stood. "Guess what Fujiko-chan? My oneesan used up all my toothpaste, again!" Kikumaru said rustling up his hair with both his hands in an aggravated manner.

"I'm sure she'll get you another one tonight. She always does." Fuji said with the ever-present smile on his face. Kikumaru was left silent for a while, when he finally felt comforted enough to nod.

"I've got to show you the new shoes that I got!" Kikumaru finally exclaimed pulling Fuji by the arm into the changing room. This action was typical these days. As previously stated, Tezuka and Fuji started to become inseparable. So if Kikumaru wanted some alone time with his best friend, he'd have to drag him away.

"So Tezuka… About Fuji-kun…" Oishi asked uneasily stealing a nervous glance at the captain who seemed unfazed by the topic at hand, even though Tezuka could feel a tightening in his chest.

"What about him?" Tezuka finally asked in a colder tenor than usual.

"It's just that you two have been spending an awfully long amount of time together… I was just wondering… You know…" Oishireplied as he started to chuckle nervously. Even though Oishi was labelled as Tezuka's best friend, he still felt nervous around said captain when talking about things such as this.

"No. I don't know." Tezuka said in an even colder voice as his eyes darkened. Oishi gave a slight smile and another chuckle.

"Well… I've got to go to the changing rooms." Oishi said casually shouldering the tennis bag onto his shoulder. After another short pause in which Tezuka was staring at him expectantly, Oishi asked, "Do you want to come with?" With a short nod (knowing that Fuji will be there) Tezuka and Oishi both made their way to the locker rooms. However, as Oishi reached for the doorknob, there was a loud whine from inside.

"Nya! Just give him another hint!" It was Kikumaru. Both Tezuka and Oishi glanced at each other before pressing their ears to the door.

"What do you mean?" This time it was Fuji's voice.

"What I mean is give buchou another hint! I mean you haven't been causing trouble for him for like… how many days? Also, you've been extremely helpful at being a doormat or wiping his ass! Nya! Be more direct! Like hold his hand or something… Even then I don't think that he'll take a hint. He's like a robot."

"Robot?" Fuji asked.

"You know, like a robot! Not the friendly type of robots like Optimist Prime from Transformers, but more like those robots who are emotionless, mean, being able to do things that are humanly impossible then expecting you to do the same…"

"Saa… That's mean Eiji-kun… Besides, Optimist Prime is more of a demented fire truck than anything."

"Oh please! Remember that time you told me not to climb that tree cause it looked 'unstable' but I climbed it anyways? Then it turned out to be unstable and you wouldn't help me come down? Nya! As I remember correctly you just sat on the grass and started to read some book. Was that mean of you?" Kikumaru whined.

"If I helped you, you wouldn't have learned anything."

"Should we just go in?" Oishi whispered over to Tezuka. Tezuka in the mean time was contemplating eavesdropping or scaring the shit out of those two. With a shake of the head Tezuka and Oishi just continued to eavesdrop.

"So as I was saying, give buchou another damn hint! He obviously likes you too since you don't have to run as many laps as the rest of us, and he also doesn't push you away." Kikumaru said after a short and painful pause from recalling his tree accident.

"Saa… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"How and when to confess." Fuji said casually as both boys outside could hear a plop on the bench that was awfully close to the door.

"Well, if someone asked you to be their boyfriend, how should they do it?" Kikumaru asked quite loudly making both boys on the other side of the door jump in surprise.

"Well, it would be nice if it were on a Thursday." Fuji said calmly, "A Thursday because well, no one quite thinks so much about that day. Also, it would be nice if it were during the morning when the sun is coming out… Or maybe noon, when it's bright and sunny… Maybe even when the sky is pink, cause of the setting sun, but not at night, cause that's just too cheesy. Basically, as soon as possible. What else? I'd like to receive a present when asked out. I think that would be sweet." Fuji continued in his usual tone.

"Hey, Tezuka?" Oishi whispered.

"What?" Tezuka asked turning to meet the raven-haired boy eye to eye.

"Tomorrow is Thursday." Oishi whispered as though it was the most important discovery ever made. Tezuka made a mental note of that before tuning in to the other conversation.

"What kind of present?" Kikumaru asked loudly as he made his way to sit next to the smiling tensai.

"Hm… Whatever's nice. Something expensive, but not too expensive. Something thoughtful, but not too sappy…" Fuji said drifting off as he thought of the question.

"Tezuka? How about flowers?" Oishi whispered. As Tezuka was about to respond, he was quickly quieted by Kikumaru's loud voice.

"How about flowers?"

"No. Flowers don't last forever. I want to be able to see it everyday." Fuji said in his usual soft voice. "Saa… It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like buchou likes me that way or anything." Fuji said quite loudly as both boys outside could hear him standing up.

"Well, whatever the buchou plans, he'd better confess early in the morning!" Kikumaru said… more like shouted.

"Aa." Fuji agreed. "Well, let's get going, ne?"

"By the way, what time would be the latest to ask you out?" Kikumaru chirped. As Tezuka and Oishi who were on the verge of running away from the twisting doorknob paused to listen to the answer.

"5:38 PM." Fuji said unceremoniously while opening the door. "Ne Eiji? Did you hear something out here?" Fuji asked.

"No." Kikumaru replied with a short chuckle as both boys made their way to the tennis courts. Once both boys were gone, Tezuka and Oishi both climbed out of a rather large bush covered in leaves and branches.

"Okay, here's your chance Tezuka." Oishi said to the rather awed looking Tezuka. "Well, all you know is that you better go shopping after practice today, cause you need to get him something for tomorrow. And you better confess before 5:38, or else that would be considered bad in Fuji's point of view."

The day had passed rather slowly for the captain. He couldn't wait for school to be over, which was not such an unusual thing. However, he also couldn't wait for tennis practice to be over. He even called it off 5 minutes early, which most regulars and non-regulars found somewhat strange. Another thing they found strange was that Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kawamura were walking home together. Where were the captain and vice-captain? Certainly not shopping, right?

And so after a long night, Tezuka woke up at his usual time, which could either be considered morning or night. Then he prepared for the day. Once that was done and ready he made sure that the present for Fuji was safe in his tennis bag, then made his way out the door. After stopping by Fuji's house stating that he's there to accompany the shorter boy to tennis practice as usual, he was greeted by the older and female Fuji, otherwise known as Yumiko. She told Tezuka that Fuji would meet him at the tennis courts and quicklyclosed the door right in Tezuka's face after releasing a huge yawn and muttering something along the lines of, 'The world doesn't have to revolve around tennis.' So, Tezuka decided to go to the tennis courts, knowing that Fuji will keep his word of meeting him.

So as usual he got to the tennis courts at an ungodly hour. After practicing a few serves, stealing many glances to the bench in which Fuji usually sat, Tezuka grew impatient. Where was Fuji? What could he be doing? Before Tezuka knew it Oishi was by his side, followed by the Seigaku tennis team's manager.

"2 percent chance he's sick, 20 percent chance he got held up by family, 33 percent chance he got held up by fan girls, 11 percent chance he's with his younger brother Yuuta-kun, 64 percent chance he's calling his brother Yuuta-kun, 0.01 percent chance he forgot, 1 percent chance he got into an accident, 3 percent chance he couldn't get up, 44 percent chance Eiji-kun's dragging him around, 24 percent-"

"Shut up, will you?" Tezuka glared at said manager before crossing his arms again impatiently.

"3 percent chance Tezuka will search for Fuji-chan, 24 percent chance he'll get Oishi-kun to look for Fuji-chan, 68 percent chance he'll call Fuji-chan, 71 percent chance he'll get Oishi-kun to call Fuji-chan, 97 percent chance he'll just let it go, 12 percent chance he'll-"

"I said shut up." Tezuka repeated turning around to face a grinning Inui. Oishi on the other hand just sweat dropped as the show in front of him. It was definitely a strange thing to see Tezuka lose his temper, or swear, even if the swear was as little as 'shut up'.

"NYA!" Oishi quickly stumbled and almost tripped to the ground as a redhead quickly attached himself onto the vice-captain. Kikumaru was literally in tears as he glanced around at Oishi, Kaidoh, Echizen, Tezuka, then to Inui. "Fujiko-chin's been kidnapped!" (1)

"What?" Oishi asked in shock as Kikumaru began to bawl his eyes out. The regulars who were there turned their attention to the crying Kikumaru and were trying different means of calming him down. Tezuka in the meantime could not breathe; he literally felt his lungs collapse and his stomach drop.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Oishi asked rubbing the sobbing Kikumaru's back.

"I was calling Fujiko-chin and… And… Fuji told me four purple elephants, two pink hippopotamuses and a clan of monkeys kidnapped him!" Kikumaru said howling. The rest of the group that surrounded Kikumaru as well as Momoshiro and Kawamura who have just arrived sweat dropped. That made absolutely no sense at all.

"100 percent chance he's causing trouble or scheming something." Inui finally said after a long and stiff silence.

From inseparable to being just so distant, Tezuka was beginning to feel a little short-tempered and irritated. He had not seen Fuji for the longest time. He wasn't able to walk Fuji to school. Fuji was not at the tennis courts with him at the usual time of 4:30 AM. Fuji did not show up for morning practice, which was really rare. Fuji wasn't even in the usual place in the hallway with him at the beginning of class. This was by far one of the strangest days experienced by Tezuka.

"T-Tezuka-sama… P-Please pay attention in class!" Said a fidgety looking teacher. Yes, Tezuka prided himself in knowing that all his teacher feared him and because of that they were forced to call him 'Tezuka-sama'. Yet today was different, Tezuka was feeling extremely moody and had no tolerance for paying attention to a class in which he considered himself to be better than the teacher anyway. (2)

"It would be better to pay attention to your own class sensei. After all, question number two on the board is incorrect." Tezuka said loudly in the coldest voice he could muster, not to mention the death glare he was already sending the teacher who was currently cowering in fear.

After an awkward and tension filled silence, there was a soft knock at the door, which made the entire class jump, save Tezuka. "Ano… My sensei wanted me to return this." Said a smiling Fuji as he entered the classroom with a stapler. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." Fuji said smiling towards the class who seemed rather relieved of his presence. (3)

"N-Not at all, F-Fuji-kun… Fuji-sama!" The teacher said nervously. Yes, Fuji also prided himself in knowing that he held the same power as Tezuka. If there was something he didn't like all he had to do was open his eyes, glare at the problem, and then resume the smiling. Life was good.

"Saa… I better get going now." Fuji said walking out of the class, to which the teacher let out a huge sigh.

"BATHROOM!" Tezuka suddenly yelled and made a mad dash out of the door as the teacher fainted from mere fright, as well as some other twitchy students in that class, Kawamura Takashi included.

After running out of his class and towards the direction of Fuji's class, Tezuka couldn't help but to think that Fuji must have ran back to class, since he didn't see him at all. Finally reaching his destination, Tezuka slammed open the door to have the whole class swivel their heads in shock towards his direction. Ignoring the looks he received, Tezuka quickly scanned the classroom for Fuji. Seeing no Fuji, Tezuka allowed himself to gape at the class who was gaping at him.

All of a suddenly there was a loud laugh coming from none other than Fuji Syusuke's best friend. "YOU!" Tezuka bellowed making his way towards the laughing redhead. The rest of the class seemed rather freaked out and scared at this point to interrupt the tennis captain's mad rampage. Upon reaching the redhead's desk, Tezuka quickly grabbed around Kikumaru's collar and gave the best death glare. "Where is Fuji?" Tezuka demanded taking deep breaths in between each word.

"Hehe. Fuji felt sick so he went to the school nurse's office." Kikumaru said chuckling as Tezuka only deepened the glare. After a good minute Tezuka finally let Kikumaru drop to his seat as he marched out of the silent classroom and made his way towards the nurse's office.

"Are you feeling unwell Tezuka-sama?" The school nurse asked tilting her head to take a look at the glaring and frustrated looking Tezuka.

"I'd like to see Fuji." Tezuka said in a forceful voice as he gave the nurse at look that said: If you get in my way I will kill you.

"Fuji-san? He's right behind that curtain." The nurse indicated. After Tezuka strode away, she quickly ran out of the office and to someplace safe.

"Fuji, there's something I need to tell you." Tezuka said in a calm and almost loving voice as he stared at the shadow behind the curtain that was currently lying down. "I want to give you something and say that… I… I really like you. In fact, I lo-" Tezuka immediately stopped what he was saying as he opened the curtain to find a blue balloon wearing a wig. In fact, said balloon had the same facial expression as Fuji had, except it was drawn with permanent marker. Not saying that Fuji's smile wasn't permanent…

There was a yell that was heard throughout the whole school, one that roared, "Fucking hell." After the yell, the school was silent for a good amount of time not knowing how to break the silence. After at least ten minutes, all classes were resumed.

Meanwhile, Tezuka had no intention of returning to class until he found the tensai. He had searched practically everywhere. Finally he reached the water fountains found outside of the school building. There he saw the familiar auburn locks of Fuji's hair. The tensai appeared to be sitting… So Tezuka just made his way towards Fuji and said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. This is really important. I have something I want to give you, and I want to tell you that-" Tezuka immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that it was not Fuji at all. It was another balloon Fuji look alike. This time instead of the blue one he found in the nurse's office, or the red one he found in the principal's office, or even the yellow one he found in the cafeteria. This one was purple.

Before anyone knew it, tennis practice was almost over. Inui noted that Tezuka's patience has lowered by at least 141 of his average (which wasn't high to begin with), and that was really bad. He also noted that Tezuka was not acting at all like Tezuka thoughout the whole day.Not even Oishi was able to calm down the buchou. "100 more laps!" Tezuka roared, even though everyone's legs were complaining they dared not let those complaints escape their lips, unless they wanted another 50 laps.

"If Fuji-senpai was here I bet that buchou wouldn't be-" Echizen Ryoma said loudly but was quickly cut off by what sounded like: 75 more laps, you arrogant little brat.

Stealing a quick look to the clock hanging off the walls he realised that it was 5:34 PM. There was no way that he'd be able to confess. After finding that purple balloon he encountered another red one that Kikumaru was talking to and having lunch with. Yes, it was indeed a stressful day. He took another glance at the clock to see that it was 5:36. Tennis practice would be ending in exactly nine minutes and that was pass 5:38 PM, there was no way Fuji would just magically appear out of nowhere.

"Saa… Looks like Momo-chan is going to return Taka-san's shot." Said a soft voice beside Tezuka, which made him jump. Tezuka then began to stare with an almost horrified expression on his face as Fuji just smiled back.

At once, Tezuka roughly pulled the smaller brunette into an embrace and moved in to give a forceful kiss to the tensai. After finally breaking apart Tezuka quickly pulled out a small wrapped box and tossed it to Fuji who was just smiling the same smile as always. "Open it." Tezuka finally said in a grumpy voice.

"What's inside?" Fuji asked smile broadening.

"Open it." Tezuka repeated in the same manner. With that said Fuji just gave another smile and proceeded to opening the box revealing an elegant gold chain with a golden heart shaped pendant dangling off it. Needless to say, it was really beautiful and it must have been really expensive.

"Ne… Isn't this for girls?" Fuji asked with a small frown. Tezuka just gawk appalled by what Fuji just observed.Needless to say, Tezuka felt like a complete idiot.With a slight chuckle, Fuji leaned in to lightly brush their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'm just joking, I like it... Even if it is for girls."

"Oh."

"By the way, it's 5:40. You're 2 minutes late." Fuji said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "This is depressing… I didn't expect my first time to be so… behind schedule, and rudely done…" Fuji continued, taking out the necklace and putting it around his neck, as Tezuka just continued to gawk in his horrified manner. "But it was fun. I thought that you'd have given up on finding me by 3 PM… But I guess I was wrong. I also owe Eiji an ice cream, cause he bet that you'd get to me sooner or later today." Fuji said offhand.

"WHAT!" Tezuka yelled, receiving more spectators than they already had.

"Saa… Eiji-kun? What flavour would you like?" Fuji asked walking away from a raged Tezuka.

"Hehe. Anything would be fine." Kikumaru managed to stutter through laughs.

"Wait a second. You knew that…" Tezuka questioned seizing Fuji by the shoulder and slowly turning him around to face him.

"Of course I knew eavesdropper-buchou!" Fuji said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Don't forget eavesdropper-fukubuchou!" Kikumaru chirped in throwing his arm around an embarrassed and blushing Oishi.

"Saa… All we need to do now is get Oishi-san and Eiji-kun to start dating, then we can double date!" Fuji said with a little too much enthusiasm that could scare anyone, mainly since it came from Fuji.

"D-Double date?" Oishi stuttered turning into an even darker shade of red.

"Great! I'm glad that's decided! We can go this Saturday at 8 to that restaurant Eiji and I always talk about, if you two don't mind." Fuji twittered happily moving next to the stunned buchou to latch onto his arm. Kikumaru did the same to an equally stunned, but redder Oishi. "Before I forget, you can get me flowers for Saturday, since you have so much trouble finding suitable gifts. They also better not be roses… I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"I… I love you too Fuji… Syusuke."

"Saa… From now on I'll call you Kuni-koi, all right?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't help but to twitch his eye. It didn't help matters now that Momoshiro and Ryoma were off to the corner muttering to each other stuff like, 'He's so whipped.' As others, such as a burning Kawamura began to laugh his head off.

The following day Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke were inseparable, as always. They would always walk to school together and back, though this time hand-in-hand. As well as always standing next to each other during tennis practice, this time arms tightly wrapped around each other. They would also always be seen together in the school hallways… making out. This time there was an apparent reason as to why. However, there was still no explanation as to why they wouldn't get a room. Takeshi Momoshiro rumoured that it was because Fuji was just evil and Tezuka was plain whipped. However, that was immediately shot down by 50 laps and Inui quietly explaining that it was 100 percent true, as long as he was out of the captain's audible range.

Mission Successful

_**Notes:**  
(1) Notice how I write Fujiko-chin? That's not a mistake. The '-chin' ending is used to put more affection into the name as '-sama' is used for really high-class people and '-baka' is used for the idiotic.  
(2) Teacher-student formality. The teacher usually adds a '-kun' to the ending of the name. Unless, in Tezuka's case, the teacher is scared to hell.  
(3) This is random but in Japanese schools they have sliding doors. I guess in Japanese schools they have less chances of door injuries.  
Random Note: In Japanese schools, the students usually all stay in the same class throughout the whole school year. It's the teachers who have to travel around the hallways from class to class. Mainly because it avoids chaos in the hallways and well study time wasted.  
__**Urchin Power:** I really hoped that everyone who read this story enjoyed it. I will accept flames, unless the spelling and grammar is so bad that I can't understand it.  
Have a nice day!_


End file.
